Haddon Cort
Campaign: Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Haddon Cort is one of the three Explorators in the command crew, second in ranking. He is best known for creating The OmniCross. Early Life Haddon grew up in a small orphanage on Opheilia VII. He did not have many friends growing up, and the head mistress was constanly abusing him both mentally and psyically. Whenever he made a mistake or mistep, the head mistress would claim "He was offending the Emperor" and beat him. Through this, he secretly began to resent the Emperor of Mankind. He soon felt helpless and alone, He felt as though he was the lone nonbeliever in a society of worshippers. He harbored these feeling until he reached a breaking point a few years later: He decided to run away. He gathered what little belongings he had and ran as fast as he could. A few hours after his escape, he realized he was lost. With the rain pouring down above him, He took shelter inside a ramshackle metal crate nearby. Then he wept, he was Cold, Scared and Alone with no idea what to do next. Minutes later he heard footsteps coming from down the alley, and he froze. He had no idea who it could be: Someone to drag hiim back to the orphanage? or maybe something worse? These thoughts raced through his mind until he saw the silhouette of a hand reaching down to him, followed by a metallic voice "Come now, I wont hurt you". Taking comfort in this, he reached out for the hand expecting warmth. He felt the cold feel of metal. Puzzled by this, he examined the hand's owner. The man wore a red robe with gray edges, adorned with symbols and insignia that Haddon had never seen before. Haddon noticed that one of the mans eyes was glowing a soft green and was surronded by metal. Noticing the Haddons confused face, the man explained who he was and where he came from. He told Haddon of many things: Forge Worlds, Titans, Mars, The glory of the machine. Haddon then asked the man about the robotic skull insignia on his robe. He explained it was the symbol of his deity "The Omnisiah". Haddon was shocked. The very concpet of a deity OTHER than the Emperor was exciting. He told the man he wanted to learn all of the things he had mentioned. The man laughed and gave him a book. The book had the emblem of the Machine God and was titled "The Cult Mechanicus". He told haddon that this book would teach him what he wished to know. He then handed Haddon a small metal objeect resembling a human skull. The man told Haddon it was called a "Servo-Skull" and that it would help him in his studies. He also told Haddon to find a private place to read and store the book, as the residents of this planet would be enraged if they found it. He then gave Haddon a pat on his head, gave him a medium sized bag of thrones, and went on his way. After he had left, Haddon decided that there was no time to waste in finding a place to read the book. He decided the best place to starting looking were the abbandoned sections of the city. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. After a few hours, he reached his destination. It was a area filled with crumbled and decayed buildings. He visted every building he could throughout the day to find a perfect place. After many hours, Haddon was visibly frustrated. He came across one last building he had not checked, it was a church dedicated to the Emperor. The sight of this brought his anger to a breaking point. He took a nearby length of metal and slammed it against the altar with all his might. he continued to hit the altair until his anger subsided. Once the smoke had cleared, he noticed there was a passageway beneath the altair. Curious, he decided to explore it. The passageway went down for what seemed like hours. He eventually reached the bottom and discovered what appeared to be the remains of a chapel of unknown worship. He looked around and noticed that there was a symbol that kept reappearing in the various parts of the chapel: A cross. He had no idea what the cross meant, for the writings were in an unknown language. Ignoring this, He decided that this was a fitting spot to read his book. He read this book for days, once he finished it, he aquired more, amassing a huge amount of information concering the Omnisiah and The Cult Mechanicus. This abandoned chapel became his safehaven, the cross becoming a symbol of comfort and peace. For the first time in his life, He was happy. To be continued.... Category:The Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Category:Player Character